Fictionless Reality
by MagicalT
Summary: Al and Mark are just average brothers who enjoy anime. one day, they get the crazy idea to bring one of their shows to life. Unfortunately, the idea turns into something they never expect would happen.
1. Ch 1 The Week Long Catastrophe

Fictionless Reality

Ch.1- A Week Long Catastrophe

Monday morning, the alarm goes off, his hand grabs the phone and presses every button without even opening his eyes and turns it off. Just a daily routine. He turns over and searches for the remote next to his pillow and turns on the television. The dampened sound of electricity running into the wires rings out as a picture forms, the volume is too high still. He turns it down and opens one eye to see what the screen had to offer it was a rerun; always a rerun, and always a dumb show. He stretches in his bed and hears the sound of his brother turning over above him making the bunk squeak. His brother lets out a growl as he sees the television, he hates reruns too. After fifteen minutes, its 6 o'clock and time for a shower. He gets up and grabs a towel from the hall closet next to his room and enters the bathroom. The tiles are cold, dirty and the paint on the walls is ruined, but he doesn't care. The burst of steam and heat makes him sigh as he quickly becomes more active by scrubbing. Ten minutes later, he comes out, his dark brown hair draped down; his brother goes in. A loud "Dammit!" proves that he had used too much hot water, again.

He gets dressed and so does his brother, they are up before everyone and ready to leave for school. After almost an hour of sitting, eating, and listening to music, the rest of their family is ready and they get into their car and go. They go class to class and then the day ends, but each of them has practice, one band, one sport. At about 6 o'clock at night, they see each other again and enjoy the night resting and watching television. Next day, same routine, and the day after that, the same. All week, everything is the same, down to who they talk to, to what they eat. Nothing ever changes, except for the one thing that keeps them entertained and happy, their cartoons, a.k.a, anime.

"Dude, dude! It's here! The new episode is here!" yelled Al.

"Really? Hells yeah! Load it and wait for me!" said Mark from the bathroom.

"Finally! Now we can see what he can really do!" Al said to himself as the episode loaded on the screen.

Mark joined him in the seat next to the computer as each of them got comfortable to watch the newest episode of one of their favorite animes, _Naruto Shippuuden_. They had been watching it since the beginning and even went as far as keeping track of the manga online. They knew which ninja could do what, which was their favorite, and even knew how to do what they could do. They were not fanatics, but they knew the following their show had. Often times, they had discussions with their friends, of which had no idea what they were talking about, and could tell them the mechanics of any show they talked about. If anything, they enjoyed it for the thrill of action and the art of it all. In any case, they were excited to watch and that was all that mattered.

The show began, twenty minutes later, they would share opinions on the episode, complaints of compliments alike, and then move on to the next show. This interruption of the normal was the very thing that kept them as imaginative and go-lucky as they were. They were as average and normal as anyone else, two of the most common brothers they knew. One day, however, while visiting two of their greatest friends, who shared in their passion for anime, an idea struck them that had never crossed them before. Al was playing video games when he spoke to all of them, each wrapped up in their own activity.

"Hey, we know what it takes to be ninjas, why don't we try and do some of those things?"

D looked to him, his earphones attached to his braided head, "What do you mean? Climb trees? Walk on water? We ain't no squirrels or Jesus so I don't see how we can." Ed laughed from his computer chair, his gangly libs bunched up in the seat, and brushed his light brown hair away from his eyes.

Al paused the game, "Not that stuff. I mean the exercise stuff. Like vertical push-ups, meditation, stuff like that. The science of ninja."

"Its not that I doubt we can," said D. "But only three of us are semi-fit. Ed's too fat so he's ruled out."

Ed gave him the middle finger, "Fook you!"

Mark walked by with a phone to his ear and heard the conversation, "Maybe Al is onto something. Me and him both have books and stuff on all sorts of inner energy stuff, and so does your mom Ed. I think it'd be a good way to burn away the break and stay hella-fit."

Both Ed and D shrugged and nodded. Al chuckled, "Okay then. We can start tomorrow then. We will begin with comprehending the science of it all and then the work will begin."

Ed frowned and looked to his computer slowly. D spoke harshly to him, "Dammit Ed! You have a phone, and so does she so you can talk during the breaks. There will be breaks right?"

Al nodded.

Ed sighed and D let out an exasperated breath. They all continued in their activities into the wee hours of the morning and crashed until about noon. Al and Mark brought their books from home and raided Ed's mom's bookcase and they all started reading. The brothers were getting it fairly easy but Ed and D had to stop almost every line to ask about a certain word. It took a while, but they had finished every book with a good grasp of what to do. They went outside, it was cold, but each of them wore their coats, for some reason, they all seemed to match even though they were different colors.

Al spoke out to them as they stood in Ed's backyard, "Okay, the first thing we must do is feel the force within us. Chakra is just the manifestation of stamina and mental energy. So, what we are wanting is a swelling feeling of warmth."

"I got a swelling of warmth for ya." D bent forward and farted loudly making everyone laugh.

"Come on, lets get serious. We have to believe in this as much as we believe D is black."

"Fuck you guys!" D yelled making everyone laugh again but all of them grew silent as they concentrated.

Mark looked to Ed who had made a hand sign, "Ed, don't do that, you haven't even made chakra yet so you can't shape what isn't there." Ed put his hands down and concentrated.

They did this for about an hour before they stopped and opened their eyes. Al looked to them, "Well? How was that?"

D spoke first, "My ass was hurting from the fart, but I definitely felt something."

"Me too" said Ed.

"Yep, we made progress, bro." said Mark.

Al grinned, "Good! Then tomorrow is individual constructive exercise. We will each go about and do what we can to raise our stamina, mentality, and chakra. Agreed?"

They all nodded and all of them went back inside to eat and continue what they had done all yesterday. When the brothers went home, they both smiled and started talking about how cool it would be if all this was actually leading up to something. Of the four, they believed the strongest because, as absurd an idea it was, in a world full of fiction, there had to be a little bit of truth in all of it. That night, as Al and Mark went to bed, Al could feel a warmth racing through his body which he could feel from his cold feet to his warm face. This relaxed him as he drifted into sleep with the last bit of warmth circling around his eyes and the tips of his skin.

In the morning, a week later, another Monday, the alarm went off and Al reached for it again. He pressed buttons and turned on the television. As he opened his eyes, he could feel a slight stinging in his vision making him wince. He put it out of his mind and got ready like any other day. He assumed it was just from the exercises yesterday and went about his day as usual. At school, he walked from his second to third period class in a bit of a hurry, the pain in his eyes had gradually been building and his friends had remarked earlier that he had not been looking to well.

"_It must've been a bug I caught. The exercise made my immunity drop so now I am sick. Nothing to worry about_." he thought as his pace slowed. His temples began to pulse slightly as a building of pressure rose in them.

He touched them delicately and rubbed them furiously as he could feel himself losing balance. Finally, he found himself stopped in a mass of people walking by him, his backpack now slung off his shoulder. He bent over slightly as the pressure began building more and more, like his eyes were going to explode form their sockets. Suddenly, he felt his veins from beneath his temples rise and they protruded down into his cheeks followed by a quiet gurgling sound. His vision became hazy as he clenched his eyes shut; it did not help. In a staggered, wincing yell, his eyes bursted open making a high-pitched ringing echo out into the air. His vision was now inflamed with slow-moving, blue bodies that would flash back from normal looking people to the blue bodies over and over. He could see their faces, the backs of their heads, their chests, their backs, everything was visible to him at once. His eyes moved around in a frenzied panic, he didn't know what to do. He clenched his head as his fingered laced into his dark brown hair. The pain began to pull the panic away until finally, the swelling pressure subsided and his vision returned to normal. He stood there panting as he fell to his knees. He swayed back and forth until eventually, he blacked out.

He woke up on a bed with a sleepy bubbling in his vision. Was it his own? No. A hospital bed? No. It was a table, somewhere on campus. The nurses offices more than likely. He turned his head to see no one was there. He sat up and rubbed his head as he looked for his stuff. He saw his bag in the corner and picked it up. He went out the door and saw the time, fifth period had just started. No lunch he thought, but he wasn't hungry any way. As he walked, he noticed his eyes were not hurting him anymore, they were more soothing now than he ever had. He smiled and continued through the halls to his class. The teacher looked at him stunned as he nodded and apologized for being late. Apparently, a letter was sent to the teacher's about his incident. No big deal to him. As he sat though, he felt the stares of his classmates and he began to worry. Had his hair been that messed up? Was there blood somewhere? Even his teacher couldn't help but stare.

"Is something the matter?" he asked simply.

His teacher replied, "Well Al, we are all just wondering how you got to your seat, let alone this class, given your current state."

Al looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean my current state?"

"Well, the thing is. Can someone get him a mirror? The thing is Al, your blind."

His eyes widened as he looked around at everyone. He saw a mirror make its way to him and grabbed for it quickly. He saw his reflection and gasped, his eyes, they were covered in a white film and were tensed up. He didn't know what to say so he simply grabbed his things and walked out of the class. He went clear off campus to his home, it was only a block away. He entered his room and flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. A sharp shaking woke him up as his mother stood there worried. The rest of the family had been behind her as she shook him.

"Al! Are you okay honey? Can you see?" she said.

"Yes mom, I can see just fine! Why did you wake me up and why are you down here?" he replied.

She clutched him and began to laugh, but it was the laughter that covered a sob. It took only one phone call to inform the entire family of Al's mishap. He told them that it was just a bit of irritant and nothing more. When they all left, Al saw his brother standing in front of him.

"Hey, you alright?" he said.

Al chuckled and stretched, "Yes, bro. I am fine. It was just a random thing. Don't worry."

Mark smiled and nodded, "Okay then. Wanna go over to Ed's for a bit?"

"Sure. But tell me, what color are my eyes." he said.

"Let's just say your full of shit." both of them laughed as they went to their friend's house and enjoy the company and the food.

At Ed's home, Al told his story to his friends, well, only what he wanted to tell. He knew if he told them what he thought had happened then they would think he was crazy. So he kept the details to himself and continued through his day normally praying that whatever took place that day would not repeat itself soon.

That night, Al laid in his bed staring into the top bunk lost in his thoughts. Through the sound of his brother's slumber, his mind raced with ideas to decipher his phenomenon.

"_It doesn't make sense. Why did that happen today? How did it happen? What caused it?_" the words echoed in his mind. Suddenly, in the myriad of thoughts crossing his mind, an epiphany occurred.

"_Wait, maybe. No. But, it would make sense. The way everything looked. It was too familiar. But then, that would mean the training was a success. Which would mean-"_ he grinned to himself as he whispered, "I have Byakugan."

The next morning, Tuesday, he heard the television turn on. He sluggishly turned over to see the rerun of the same show that has been shown over a hundred times. He sighed as he heard his brother creak beneath him. He wondered how today would be for his brother and felt slightly concerned. After his incident, he didn't know if his brother should go to school or not. In the end, it was his brother's choice and so he rested while the show played. Fifteen minutes later, the routine began and so he hopped into the shower. He yelled aloud as his brother had used too much hot water again. In the shower, however, his body began to ache. The pain swelled and dug deep into him, down to his bones. He gripped himself as the sensation traveled through every limb and turned into a building pressure in his bones that felt like they were being crushed. His palms hit the wall in front of him and the pain subsided. He panted slightly and coughed as he dried himself off. He tried to remain composed and went along with the day without one word to his brother about what had happened. They got dressed, went to school again, and after school was practice time.

"Ready? WRESTLE!" the coach bellowed. Every paired up person moved in sequence and began their practice matches.

Mark was always ready for his matches. He was always the first to act and take on anyone who wanted to go. Today, he wanted to try his luck against heavier weights than himself, fifty pounds or more to be exact. The behemoths of muscle came at Mark but he was fast so he could get away and get points little by little. The truth was that they were stronger than him, which meant one good hold and it was over. Today, he went against a 215, fifty-five pounds heavier than he was, and it showed. He tried his best but the 215 was just too massive. He was tossed around and basically bent in every move possible. Mark would not accept this. He would get up and try harder every time. On his final attempt before his time was up, he had already built up enough irritation to start venting from his mouth. Suddenly, he felt the stinging pain in his bones only this time, it felt like his bones were moving. The awkward sliding and shifting of bones beneath his skin made him lose focus as he staggered back. It was a bad move. The 215 came barreling at him and got his legs with a double. He went into the air like paper and was slammed into the mat with a bone-crunching thump. His eyes widened as he laid sprawled on his back. From the corners of his eyes, he could see them, his ribs, sticking through his skin. He felt it too, his spine twisted and his shoulder blades displaced. Everyone looked at him in horror as overlapping voices of the coaches and the 215 apologizing like crazy, along with a few screams and cries filled Mark's mind.

"_Oh God. This is bad. Really bad. My body, I can't move it._" his eyes moved frantically. "_What the hell am I going to do?!_" he clenched his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears but then, a thought came to mind.

"_Wait, my body is wrecked, so why don't I feel any pain?_ _This is too weird. And before now, my bones, they were moving. Why?_" he took a deep breath and sighed which caused something in him to snap. He stopped breathing and took in another deep breath. Another snap. He looked over his chest to see everyone at the other end of the room. He looked down at his chest to see his ribs; they were retracting. His eyes widened as he took another breath making the last rib retract inward. His mind raced as he came to one conclusion.

"_This must mean that what my friends said was true. Al did have white film over his eyes. Wait, white film? Tensed eyes. No. It couldn't be. But it would make sense after what we did last week. And that would mean that I-_" he clenched his eyes and focused on his body.

Suddenly, his bones began to slide and shift. The cracking made his skin crawl, literally, as he could feel his limbs again. After about a minute, he moved his fingers and neck. With that, he let out a chuckle as the paramedics arrived. They hoisted him onto the table and took him to the hospital. On the way, all he could do is smile as five words repeated in his mind.

"_I have Corpse Bone Pulse_."

That same day, Mark's mom came down from her home again and everyone was worried. He smiled at them and assured his health. When they all left, Al stood by the door and stared at Mark. He walked up to his bed and stared into his eyes. Mark wasn't sure what to do except stare back. Finally, one of them said something.

"You've got it too, don't you?" said Al.

Mark looked at him puzzled, "What? You have it too?"

"No shit, why else would I ask you?" Al replied.

"Then you know why we have it?" Mark asked.

Al smiled, "Yes, and I'm willing to bet pretty soon, Ed and D will get it as well."

"But wait, all of us will have the same thing? That's gay! I thought I would have Corpse Bone only!"

Al looked at him puzzled, "You have Corpse Bone?" he chuckled. "That's a relief then." he looked at his brother as a gurgling forced his temple veins to become visible and his eyes became tense. "That means I'm the only one with Byakugan."

"Whoa! No way! How did you do that?" Mark sat up and looked at his brother.

"I've been practicing all day since last night. I've learned how to activate it slightly but not at maximum potential. Only once. And that was when the film was on my eyes. It feels natural but it is very powerful. This is all my speculated guess of course. What about you?"

Mark looked at his hand and concentrated on it. The bones moved around slightly and he sighed. "I haven't done anything with it. Except at the accident. All I did was concentrate on my body and it began to heal itself."

"Really? Did it hurt at all?" Al asked.

"Not really, but the feeling is, indescribable. Its like a joyous and empowering feeling." Mark laughed.

"This is incredible. Can you think of the possibilities now? What we are capable of? It is everything we've dreamed of!" Al gripped the bedside eagerly.

Mark sat back on his pillow, "Well, what we can do is limitless, but we can't do anything too drastic. I think before we do anything. We should wait for Ed and D to get whatever their bodies give them."

"Hmm. Good call. Alright, we'll wait." Al jumped into his bed and could not stop shaking from excitement. Both of them soon drifted asleep eagerly waiting for their friends to become realized.

The next day, Wednesday, Ed woke up whenever he did and looked around in his room. It was almost noon. All the training had made him even more tired than usual so he did not stay up as late anymore. He heard D in the kitchen making breakfast, the sound of cereal hitting the inside of the bowel made Ed hungry. He got up lazily and turned on his computer screen, he never turned the damn thing off. He pulled up his IM and sent "Good Morning, Hunny." to his girlfriend who had been up since seven already. This was his day. Talk to his girl via computer and surf for useless things to occupy the day. D, on the other hand, after eating his bowl of cereal, made effort to clean his room, Ed's, and eventually, the entire house. Afterwards, he sat down at Ed's mom's computer and opened up his favorite writing site and read for most of the day. It was more productive than Ed who half the time was looking for or downloading porn. As unorthodox a day was for them, it was peaceful, until Ed's mom came home and the chores ensued. Ed, being the lazy, sometimes rude person he was, waited until the last possible minute to do things. D would get up and do it and go back to reading. Simply that.

That day, Ed was staring blankly into the computer screen when something caught his eyes. He began to see static around the screen. He scratched at it but nothing happened. He rubbed his eyes and it went away. He shrugged it off and continued he exploits. Five minutes later, the static returns but it begins to form circuitry. Ed's eyes begin to feel like they are swelling as the circuitry grows larger and magnifying until he can see sparks flying along them. He squeezes his eyes shut but he sees through the skin, veins, and muscle into the screen again. In agony, he looks down at the keyboard on his lap. The buttons start turning translucent as his sight goes through the board, his pants, through the skin, muscle, tendons, and bone, and right into the ground where his vision is halted by dirt. He lets outs a scream as he falls back in his chair and writhes on the ground.

D pushes in and sees Ed sprawled on the ground, red streaks on his eyes and saliva oozing from his mouth. He picks him up and places him on his bed and sits there watching him.

"Damn, what the hell happened. Hey Ed!" he shakes him. "Hey biscuit! Wake your ass up!"

Ed's eyes open slowly as his temples throb slightly, "Ow, my head. Awww. Hey D, did you see all that?"

"See what? Your ass sprawled out on the floor?" he stated.

"No, the things. Ow. My head. My eyes." he placed his hands over his face.

"Well, whatever it was, you better stay in your bed. Its probably because you've been doing nothing but staring at the screen all day."

Ed looked at D, "So have you."

"Yeah Ed, but unlike you, I actually get up and do other shit."

Ed flipped him off and turned to the wall. He fell asleep instantly. D went to Ed's computer and clicked out of all the stuff he had on and opened up his writing site. He began reading as Ed slept. As he read, his eyes began to feel dry an hurt slightly. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He held his stomach as it growled. He was hungry again. He went to the kitchen and began to search for some food. He found some instant ramen and started boiling water. He rubbed his eyes some more as the feeling of something crawling on his eye persisted. Without knowing he reached for the pot of boiling water and knocked it over. The water flew up and was aimed for his face. He saw it and placed his arms up in defense and with his arm a trail of fire followed and evaporated the water. His eyes had been clenched shut but he heard the sizzling and felt no pain. When he opened them, his eyes felt like spirals that got tighter slowly and released suddenly. He looked around and saw only the pot on the floor and the fire on the stove. He rubbed his eyes once more and began to boil water again. He ate the ramen and continued to read. He waited for Ed to wake up before giving him the details. Both of them were concerned and waited until the next day to tell their daily visitors of the phenomenon.

The next day, Thursday, Al and Mark had finished with school and practice and made their way to Ed's house. They both were grinning on the inside and couldn't wait to show their friends what they had discovered. Once they arrived, they knocked once and the door opened up. D was there and he hurried them into Ed's room where Ed was sitting and waiting.

"Hey Ed. So, what is this all about?" Mark asked.

Ed signaled D to shut and lock the door, "We need to talk, privately."

Al looked to Mark and smiled. He then turned to Ed, "Oh really? What about?"

D moved and sat on Ed's bed, "We have to ask you guys. Has anything weird happened to you guys recently?"

"Weird? Like how?" Mark said slyly.

"Like seeing things that are there, but aren't supposed to be visible?" Ed said.

Al chuckled, "Like air?

"No, like bones, muscles, tendons."

Mark and Al looked at him, "Oh. Those things." said Al.

Mark looked to D, "Have you seen that D?"

D shook his head, "No, but what happened to me was weirder. I was in the kitchen making ramen, and I spilled the water but it disappeared. No trace whatsoever."

Al and Mark nodded, "Okay you guys. The truth is that we've been through the same thing, sort of." Mark said. "Lets show them Al."

"Okay." said Al. He took in a deep breath as a silent gurgling filled the air. When Al's eyes opened a sharp ringing echoed out and his eyes became tense. The veins were visible in his temples and cheeks as Al grinned.

"What the fuck?!" D yelled. "What the hell's wrong with your face?!"

"Hmph, nothing. This is what I have. But wait until you see Mark's." he gestured his eyes at Mark.

"Well, its nothing too special, but-" Mark held up his arm as his fingers began moving erratically. His skin began to crawl until, finally, a sharpened bone shot from his wrist and protruded past his fingers.

Ed scooted back in his chair wide-eyed, "Holy shit!"

Al and Mark stood there laughing as they reverted back to normal. "What? This is what happened to us! And you guys too! We were changed earlier this week which is why we are able to control if better." said Al.

"It only takes a few hours of practice and concentration to be able to activate your ability at will." Mark said, "Already, I'm able to shift and grow my bones, but only in my arms."

"And I'm able to activate my eyes for almost a half hour and I and I'm able to see about 200 yards away and only sense things about 75 yards." said Al.

Ed and D were speechless. How could their friends done so much in so little time? They sat there as the brothers explained everything, about the training, the kekki genkais, everything, and decided how they were going to use these newly acquired abilities.

"Okay, first, ground rules. Number 1: Never reveal your power to anyone unless approved by everyone else. Number 2: only use your power in small instances, never large scale unless needed or around each other. And I think that covers it for the most part." Al smiled and clasped his hands.

D raised his hand and spoke, "How do we figure out what abilities me and Ed have?"

Mark shrugged, "Who knows. Just think of the ability you wanted the most from Naruto and that's probably what you have. Me and Al both got the kekki genkai we wanted so it should be the same.

"But I wanted Byakugan too and what I got was something weirder." said Ed rubbing his eye.

Al tapped his chin, "Well, think. What other kekki genkai has the power to see through things?"

Mark snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! Remember in _Naruto_, the Thunder ninja's sidekick? That little kid in the backpack? Maybe you have his power!"

"You mean that Ranmaru guy? Gay! He can't do anything except see through stuff." Ed groaned.

D interrupted him, "He can see through the Byakugan though, and see life force. That might be even more dangerous. He can cast that mist genjutsu thingy can't he?"

Al and Mark nodded.

"Oh, well sweet then." Ed replied.

"Alright, we need to keep on training you guys. If we stay with it, who knows what else we can do. If we have kekki genkais, then that means Naruto is real; which means all the jutsus are real too." Al said grinning.

All of them smiled and nodded. This was what they had been waiting for. This was their dreams realized. They all continued their day as normal with no mention of their abilities until the end of the week. They convened at Ed's house and took his car to an open lot miles away from the eyes of the public. They all sat on the rocks and shared their tales of the last day in the week.

"Man you guys, I have never had this much fun with my bones." said Mark. "Its so much easier to wrestle when you can dislocate and harden your bones at will." he laughed loudly.

"Yeah, but its not as fun as walking past people centimeters from running into them. Its a trip seeing them move so slow but even more of a trip seeing through them." Al said.

Ed chuckled and placed his hand on Al's shoulder, "Don't I know it. But the fun part about having x-ray eyes is, well, x-ray vision." he laughed and nudged Al in the side.

"Okay Ed, we know what you did. Freaking perv." D said. "Well, I learned what I have and you guys aren't gonna believe it."

Everyone leaned in to hear. "Okay, you know how I moved that fire right? Well, it ain't just fire. Its everything! I have the Rinnegan!"

"No way! You serious? Damn D, we only learned about that like three weeks ago." Al said.

"Yeah, but I wanted it back then too." D explained.

Mark and Ed laughed.

"Well, since we all are here, I think its time I showed you all what I learned." Al said.

Ed and D looked to Mark. He shrugged.

"Watch this you guys." Al got up and walked over to a large rock, almost three times his size.

Mark gasped and looked at him, "No way dude, your not serious?"

Al grinned, "Hells Yeah." A sharp ping rang out as he got into a stance. He shifted his leg and arm back and centered with his other hand. He tensed up as he thrust his palm at the rock. "Jyūken!" There was a rushing of air followed by a loud crack. When he removed his hand, a circular dent rested in the rock's surface about half a foot deep and six inches in diameter.

He shook out his hand and chuckled, "So? What'cha think? Pretty good for only six hours of practice."

All of them looked at him stunned until Mark spoke out, "Dude, you are a freaking genius."

"I know. You guys can do it too. Just practice."

"Okay then, how about we practice on each other?" Mark said grinning.

Al raised his eyebrow, "You mean...spar?"

Mark nodded.

"Okay, I'm game. Lets do it." Al started walking into an open, flat area.

The brothers stood out in the open as their friends sat on rocks on the sidelines. Each of them stretched and took deep breaths. They looked at each other and grinned as Al's eyes tensed and Mark cracked just about every bone in his body at once. D held up his hand and the brother's got into stances. Mark had gotten into his wrestling stance and Al got into, what he observed as, the traditional Jyūken stance.

"Ready? BEGIN!" the match ensued.

Mark and Al rushed at each other as Mark shot in at Al's legs. Just before he got them, Al slid his foot one behind the other and spun behind him. Suddenly, Mark felt a sharp pain in his back as Al's palm lay in his back making him lung forward and face plant the dirt. Mark coughed and got up quickly slightly aggravated.

"What's your deal, man?! That really freaking hurt!"

"Of course, how else will we get stronger? We can't play pretend ninja anymore. We are ninja now. So grit and bear it or go home." his voice was serious and his eyes were blazing.

"Hmph, fine. I'll show you serious." Mark sighed as his body slightly swelled. He had made his bones denser.

Mark rushed at Al and pushed off harder with his newly thickened bones making him launch faster. Al grinned and backflipped bringing his foot up hard and nailing Mark in the chin. He flew up and back as Al landed on his feet. Mark rubbed his jaw as it popped back into place. He stood up and held his arm up. His fingers moved erratically as a sharpened bone stabbed up from his wrist. Mark growled as the bone got longer until it erupted completely from his wrist and landed in his hand as an elongated bone dagger. Al grinned as he now rushed his brother. He was faster, a lot faster. His Byakugan was more than enough to pursue his brother. He reeled back his palm for a thrust as Mark moved his dagger forward at his neck. Al moved effortlessly letting the dagger pass by the side of his neck as his palm laid embedded in his brother's stomach. The bones absorbed most of the force, but it would not protect against the true damage.

Al smiled wryly and tensed his hand as he yelled, "JYŪKEN!" a burst of blue chakra shot through his brother sending dust into the air. He took a step back and shook his hand out again.

Mark gasped as he coughed slightly, "Crap...you suck." He fell to his knees with a violent cough.

"You got stronger at least. Pulling out that bone dagger in the middle was smart but against the Byakugan, as you are, there was little chance." Al went to his brother smiling and helped him up. He winced and looked to his hand, it had two broken fingers and deep cuts all over it.

"Al! Your hand, its all messed up. How?" Mark asked.

"How do you think? Your bones. They are freaking hard as hell. Plus, that Jyūken strike takes a lot out of me, especially one so big." he chuckled as he held his arm up. "Hopefully my hand looks worse than it actually is, I don't want to explain how it got so fucked up."

"Yeah. Well, that was fun at least. Let's not do that until each of us can at least do one technique with our kekki genkais." Mark and Al smiled as Ed and D clapped from atop the rocks.

"That was so freaking awesome! I want to try!" D jumped down and saw how messed up they were. "Whoa! You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. But, for now, lets wait until we've had a little longer to train. Okay?" Al said.

"Sure. Okay Ed! Lets get going, I'm hungry." D yelled up to him.

"Your always hungry black man!" Ed said climbing down.

"You know what? Eat a dick, nigga!" D replied as he ran up to Ed and knocked him off the rock.

Al and Mark laughed as the four of them made their way back to Ed's car and drove back to his house. They sat and relaxed like they always did. After that day, they all devoted their time, not to relaxation, but to training themselves so that they could master their abilities. Al's display of control over the one aspect of Jyūken made the others determined to becoming just as good, if not better, than their anime counterparts. Their goals were to become the first and best real ninjas in existence.

A young man walking that night stopped over by the intersection leading to Ed's house. His eyes hidden by his low brimmed hat. He pulled a phone out from his coat and placed it to his ear.

"Hey, I'm at the place. They seem to be beginners, but the one with Byakugan is getting along a little too smoothly. We'll keep an eye on them all for now. See you back home." he hung up and walked into the darkness.


	2. Ch 2 The War Begins

Fictionless Reality

Ch. 2- The War Begins

The fire alarm blared in the classrooms as the students looked around, puzzled and roused at the sudden alert. The P.A. system activated and through the crackling warming up, the voice of the principle spoke out.

"Attention students, there has been an accident on campus. I repeat, there has been an accident on campus. All students and staff should remain in class until security has dealt with the incident. That is all. Thank you." her voice clicked off and the rumors began.

"Probably another false bomb threat." said one student.

"Yeah, there is never any real danger here." said another.

A girl who sat in the back was talking loudly to her friend, "Oh hells nah! They ain't keepin' my ass in here! The period is almost over!"

"Alright, watch your mouths. We're all going to sit here and wait for them to give us the okay. We should treat every alarm as a serious event. So everyone, keep it to a whisper and stay in the class. You can leave your seats just don't leave the room." the teacher said looking over the folder for emergencies.

Everyone moaned and groaned at the sudden implementation of the school's fire alarm and did what they always did with free time, talk. The only one silent, however, was the boy with the dark-brown hair sitting in the middle of what appeared to be his friends. They began to talk to him but he couldn't hear them. One reason was that he couldn't stop grinning to himself which was evident in his muffled chuckle as he stared ahead; the other reason being he had his headphones on listening to one of his favorite bands, Escape The Fate. As the other students squawked away, he sat there, his thoughts brimming with excitement.

"_Hmm, well, well, well. Who could it be this week?_" he thought. "_It's probably D. He likes to come to my school more than Ed. I guess I can always have a look for myself._" he chuckled to himself again as he could feel the sensation again. It had been almost three months since he had first used it but it still felt the same, exhilarating. His eyes intensified as the gurgling turned his vision into the bluish world that he had come to love.

Through the concrete walls, metal, wires, and all, he could see clear into the open area by the outer wings of the school. As his vision penetrated into the open, he could see bodies that had no trace of chakra in their systems, the security most likely, and then, behind a door crouched in a corner, he could see a familiar shape with chakra flowing exponentially through its veins.

"_Yep. That's D. Wonder what he used this time_." he thought as he looked around the area. Then, in a glimpse of his eyes, another figure stood. It too had its chakra network alive which meant it must've been one of his friends.

"_That's probably Ed looking for D. They better get out of here soon, I want to finish my day without anymore distractions_." he closed his eyes and went back to listening to his music.

After about thirty more minutes, the P.A. system came on again with the principals voice sounding more confident but he could here the hesitation that was underneath it. He grinned as he knew his friends had gotten away.

"Attention students. The incident is now over and you may go to your sixth period classes until school ends. That is all. Thank you." the P.A. clicked off with no hesitation. The students got up and went to their next period which would only last about twenty minutes.

He walked out to see his brother walk up to him grinning, he had known who it was too. The two greeted each other with their handshake and walked to class.

"I'm guessing it was D this time huh? The fire alarm made it too obvious." Mark said.

"Yeah, and I think I saw Ed as well. He probably came to pick D up." Al replied.

Mark stopped and looked at his brother, "Wait, Ed came here?"

"Yeah, I saw him over by D when he was hiding."

"Dude, Ed couldn't have been here, he just gave me a call to tell me he was _on_ his way here."

Al thought for a moment then his body tensed up. He looked to his brother slowly, "Wait, your joking right?"

Mark shook his head.

"But wait, that would mean.." Al looked up at his brother's eyes, they both had the same look. "That would mean there is someone else out there who has discovered what we have."

"This isn't good Al. We have to have a meeting today. This is serious."

"I know. Alright. After practice, we'll go to Ed's house. I guess it was bound to happen. We couldn't have been the only ones to come up with the idea." The two parted ways and went on with their day.

At Ed's house, D and Ed were sitting calmly enjoying the peace, as always, when Mark and Al came in and shut the door behind them.

"Guys, we have a problem." Mark said.

"What? The security finally found those bikes I buried last week?" D said jokingly.

Al looked at them both sternly, "No, its serious. We have discovered something. Something you're not going to like."

Ed turned to them on his computer chair, "What?" he said with an annoyed tone.

"Someone was at school. With a live chakra system." Al said.

"Yeah, me." said D.

"No, someone other than you. Other than Ed, me, or Mark." Al said sternly.

Ed's fingers stopped on his keyboard and D's hands released the game controller. They both looked at Al.

"Excuse me? What do you mean _Someone_else?" D asked.

"Exactly what it means. There is someone else out there that has discovered what we have learned." Mark replied.

"Who is it? Do we know them?" Ed asked.

"Nope. I couldn't see a face." Al said.

D stood up, "We need to find out who this guy is. I can't believe he was so close to me and I couldn't sense him."

"Its alright, we have a plan. If this guy knows who we are, we deserve the same. So, we're going to leave him or her a little message next time we see him. Hopefully, he or she will accept our terms and meet us tomorrow." Al said.

"Okay, so until then, we have to stay low. We don't know whether or not they have already started watching us." Mark said.

Both Ed and D nodded and went back to what they were doing. Al and Mark sat down and enjoyed the peacefulness with them. The next day, the brothers got up and went to school as usual. As Al walked through the halls, his eyes darted back and forth from one face to the next to see who could be the potential _other_. He sighed to himself knowing it was no use, he couldn't pick out anyone by just face alone. He closed his eyes as the veins in his temples bulged slightly allowing him to see a person's face and network without attracting attention to his eyes. He could now scan faces faster and as he did, he came with the same result, nothing. He exited the hall with his eyes still active when he felt a strange rising tension in his stomach. This feeling, he could only describe it as a swelling anxiety, or fear. This was more than enough of a hint for him. He forced his eyes wide and the echoing ping rang out. His eyes were covered in a white film and his facial veins stretched from his temples down to his cheeks. With his eyes fully activated, he forcibly expanded his range to 100 yards. In a split second, he saw it. The figure stood almost shoulder to shoulder with him facing the opposite direction.

"_Damn, how did he reach me without me sensing it earlier_?" Al thought.

"Don't worry about the small things. I understand you wanted to meet me? I am surprised your range has grown so drastically in only three months. You definitely were made for the Byakugan." the figure smiled, his face obscured from view.

"Who are you? Why have you been watching me and my friends for so long?" Al asked.

"Well, I can answer one of those. We, or rather, I have been watching you to see how you all would progress. Let's just say I am happy with the results." the figure said.

"Alright then, answer this for me. What are you planning for us?"

"Oh, well, I am simply recruiting for a little party me and my friends are going to throw the country. We just want to make sure you can R.S.V.P." he grinned wryly. "While you can.."

"The country? Just how many people like us are there?"

"Oh quite a few, though many have denied our offer and so they have been banned from the party..indefinitely."

Al scowled, "Quit beating around the bush. I don't know what you're planning but if you want a fight, you've got one."

The figure chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such violent behavior. We would hate to ruin the party for you and your friends so soon. Be a smart boy and join us before the party gets underway. You won't want to be around the likes of these people when it starts." he pointed to the frozen bodies around the two of them.

"What? Wait. I know what this is. Genjutsu. I was caught the moment my Byakugan saw you. Am I correct?"

"Bingo! You sure are smart for a kid. But it doesn't matter. I'm only going to ask once so when I see you again. I'll expect an answer. Until we meet again, Al." he blinked and there Al was, standing by himself with people walking by normally.

He stood there still as his mind raced. This man, he had given so little information but its impact was stronger than anything he had heard. This was going to be big, bigger than anything he had witnessed in his lifetime. Through the rest of the day, Al went to his classes but spoke not a word, even for role call. His friends tried to speak to him but the shock of his confrontation had him speechless. At the end of the day, he walked to his car and waited for his brother to come get his bag. As his brother walked up, with his female friend with him, he tried to make light talk with Al.

"Hey bro! Your here awful early, did you even go to sixth period?" he chuckled.

Al's eyes were stern, "Mark, get in the car, we're going to Ed's."

"Whoa Whoa wait! I can't up and leave, SAL is in less than a week! I can't miss practice anymore!" he got his bag and turned around to walk away.

A sharp ping rang out making a chill go through his spine, "Mark, you turn around and get in the car, your SAL and everything else means nothing right now. Just get in the car and lets go."

Shocked at his brother he turned to him, "Alright. This better be good."

The two got in the car and drove silently to Ed's house. With his Byakugan still activated, he drove far past the speed limit dodging between cars effortlessly. When they arrived, Al and Mark got out quickly as they stormed into Ed's house. They went to the door and saw it was locked. Al growled as he palmed the door off its hinges with a burst of chakra.

"What the hell?! Why did you break my door dammit?!" Ed shouted from his computer chair.

"Where's D? We need to talk, now!" Al barked.

"I'm over here dumbass!" D came in from Ed's mom's room.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" Al yelled as his eyes still flared with intensity.

Everyone took a seat as Al tried to calm down.

"Al, why are you all worked up? I've never seen you so frantic." Mark remarked.

Al took a deep breath and began to speak, "You guys, I ran into him, the person who has been watching us. He caught me in some weird genjutsu and told me something, something your not going to like."

They all had seen why he was so serious and listened intently.

"He told me that there are a lot more people like us out there but I doubt that now. It seems they're planning some kind of 'party' for the whole country, and we're invited. So were the others and when they denied the request, they were banned, permanently."

Mark's eyes widened, "Wait, you don't mean-"

"Exactly, they were killed, by them."

Ed and D looked at each other and then back to Al.

"Apparently, they are planning something big, probably bigger than World War One, Two, and 9/11 combined. We're talking about World War Three. We're talking a Civil War equal to a Nuclear Holocaust."

The three boys stayed silent, Al continued on, "So we have to make a choice, but then again, I'm sure all of us know that there isn't much of one."

Mark took in a breath and looked to his brother, "What your saying is...it seems almost impossible. We've only had our abilities for a few months, we can't possibly match an enemy who has the same abilities as us, if not better, who have had them longer and have an organization going. What can four newbies do against a force like that?"

Al raised his voice, "If we don't do anything, the whole country, maybe even the world, will be in jeopardy! Thousands, maybe millions, will be killed if we don't try! Even if we are just four newbs, weren't the Mirage 5 just the same? We cannot deny that if they could do it, even if it was a cartoon, we could too. We have all their abilities at our fingertips with more inventive, more insurmountable determination than they ever had! I believe we can do it. This isn't time to be logical, the logic ended when we first gained these powers. We have to do what we can or the better good."

D chuckled, "Nice speech dude. I think your right. We always talked about what would happen if zombies attacked or ninjas were real and now we have a chance to prove that our words were not just big talk."

"Yeah, your right bro. This isn't the time for doubt. In this world, I'm sure that there will be more who will join in protecting that which they love. We will not fight alone."

Ed nodded, "Yup, all that cliché shit and more."

They all grinned, "Alright then, tomorrow, or whenever that guy comes back, I'll be sure to give him our answer."

They all went about their business and Mark and Al went away for a private session secluded and where not even the smallest of cameras or sharpest of eyes could find. Ed and D had done the same. A quick five-hour session would be just what they would need to be ready if the day came tomorrow. Unfortunately, it was not. So they trained every day for almost a month waiting for the day the man would appear again.

Since their training spot was never found, they could harbor much more worthwhile training than they could in the open. They continued with their school and that was the only time they were able to be seen. It just so happened, that on the one month anniversary of the man's previous meeting he appeared again. Al had been walking to lunch, not even paying attention to anything around him when he felt that familiar anxiety in his body. Surrounded by portable classrooms and the last wing attached to the main school, there was only a single walkway between them which had students bustling around for lunch. Al looked up with his hood on, his hair slightly covering his right eye, and saw, in the distance, the man he had seen before. He could see his face now, he had a lean jaw, blonde hair, and, the thing that made his demeanor truly fierce, his blood red eyes.

"So, that is how you caught me before. You have the Sharingan." Al said. All sound except their voices died.

The man chuckled and gave a half-bow at Al, "Long time no see Al, you've been M.I.A. for quite a few days. You guys aren't planning anything right? Of course not. And yes, these did the trick. My associates know me as Kira. But you can call me Johnny." his eyes flared, Al could see the circled imprints on his eyes. It was a full Sharingan.

"Hmph, Johnny. They call you Kira no doubt for your red eyes, it's a painfully obvious reference. But enough pleasantries, I'm sure your wanting to hear our answer." Al replied.

"Of course. So, what's it going to be kid? Are you in or are you out?" he narrowed his eyes and grinned wickedly.

Al began to chuckle as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets, "You said your having a party and your throwing it for the whole country. I hope you don't think we're that dumb not to see what you meant."

"Of course not, but we know you'll make the smart choice." Kira replied.

"Well, I only have a few things to tell you. One, we are making the right choice, and its not always the smartest choice." Al pulled his hood off and kept his eyes down. His hair dangled lightly over his eyes.

Kira looked at him sternly, "Watch what your saying Al, I don't think your thinking clearly."

"Oh I am. And as for the second thing..." he felt his body tighten as he could feel the chakra coursing in his veins, "If it's a war your looking for..then you've GOT ONE!" he looked up as his Byakugan ignited at full strength sending a shrieking, echoing ping that made everyone look at him. He placed his right hand in front of him and cocked his index and middle finger. He placed his left hand back against his hip and widened his stance.

"_What?! That stance..he couldn't possibly plan on using that here_,_not with all these people!_" Kira took a step back.

Al took in a deep breath, he could feel the chakra building in his palm. People around him began to stare and snicker slightly, they didn't suspect what was to come next. He grinned, this was going to be one of his best shots, "Hakke:..." he turned his palm right-side up and cocked it back more, "Kyushou!" he thrusted his palm at Kira sending a huge blast of wind and chakra at him.

People began to get blasted into the sides of the buildings while some were pressed into the ground. Their screams were canceled out by the huge whirling rush of air and chakra aimed towards Kira. His eyes widened, he never thought he would unleash a technique that strong with other people around. He felt the collision of force in his body as he was catapulted far back towards the bike rack by the cafeteria sending rubble and debris into the air. Through the bent wires and concrete, Kira dusted himself off and let out a few quick coughs. He chuckled as he used his thumb to wipe blood from his lip. He looked out at the course of Al's technique and saw the ground parted, trees bent and tattered, and people strewn about.

"That boy, he used that technique right in plain view. Now people will definitely know about us. This has completely ruined our plans! Those four boys will pay for this."

Suddenly, Al could be seen in the distance, approaching fast. His eyes burning with intensity as Kira stood silently. Al could feel the swelling of chakra in his hands as he grew closer. His eyes locked with Kira's as his wicked grin appeared slowly. Al felt the pressure around him increase and his movements slowing down. Before he could fight the force, Kira disappeared in a black, swirling fog. When he had disappeared, the pressure ceased and Al began to feel the effects of his blast. His Byakugan reverted back to his normal eyes and slowly began to blur. He staggered and fell to one knee, he had never used such a large amount of chakra in one blast before. As he knelt down, he could see, in the corners of his eyes, figures moving quickly towards him. His eyes focused enough for him to see that they were security guards and faculty members. He was too tired to resist so he bent his head forward and fell asleep.

His eyes opened slowly, they ached. He looked slowly left to right and saw that he was in a hospital, not his room like last time. He tried to sit up but he was strapped down. He sighed, he knew what had happened. After a few minutes, his eyes adapted to the surroundings and he took a good look around. It was pure white, everything looked pristine and sterile, that wasn't good. It was always these kinds of situations where the worst would happen. He knew he had to get out, but he was curious to see what his captors had to say. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the leather straps holding him down. His chakra was still functioning which meant he could still use Jyãken. He concentrated on individual parts and with a quick breath, the straps had been cut in places that could not been seen easily. So then, he waited for someone to come in and try to explain his situation.

A doctor in a white coat walked in smiling, "Well good morning there Al. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, except for being strapped to a bed." he replied bitterly.

"Oh right, sorry then. Well, Al, the thing is you did something at school that was rather odd."

"Was it now? I had no idea when I sent that guy into the bike rack or sent all those people into the walls and floor." Al remarked.

"Now don't be difficult, I am just saying what you did no ordinary person can do. And so, we're here to discover why _you_ can." he walked over to a table with a few instruments on it. He picked up a stethoscope and placed it on Al's chest.

"There is nothing physically wrong with me. If anything, I merely used what had been in me all my life." Al said as the doctor examined him.

"Whether or not that is true will be found out sooner or later. I'm sending you to get a CAT scan and take some x-rays, okay?" the doctor walked behind the bed and began to wheel it out of the room.

Al looked around outside his room, it was a hospital alright, but one he had never seen before. Was he still in his hometown? He saw glass panes with people inside the rooms. They were couched in corners or sprawled on the floor babbling. As he past by the last three, his eyes widened as he saw Mark, Ed, and D in them, each other sitting in the corners in straight-jackets. His eyes were transfixed on his brother's as it seemed his eyes followed his through the two-way mirror. Al went into a room, it had a machine and a large box that was open at both ends. The doctor wheeled him onto a platform and collapsed the legs so that he could lay with his head towards the machine. He heard the gears whirring as he slowly moved into the machine.

"Now don't move around Al, this machine is very sensitive. What I want you to do is to do whatever it is you do that activates your little trick while inside." the doctor ordered.

"Alright, whatever you say." when his head had reached completely in he felt the gurgling as his eyes shot open. The ping rang out as he could see through the machine and into the ceiling. After a few minutes, he was moved out of the machine.

"Good job Al. Now for the x-rays." he was wheeled over to the box and pushed through one side. As he heard the machine start up, he could hear things breaking on the other side of the door. The doctor looked over quickly and gasped.

Al chuckled, "It seems my friends and I are leaving now. Thanks for the check-up, but we have a world to save." he sat up and jumped off the bed and out of the machine.

He reeled back and slammed his palm into the door and sent it flying. He looked around and saw broken glass, melted doors, and holes everywhere. He took a few steps out and saw a security guard get pinned to the wall beside him by what appeared to be a rib cage. He grinned and saw a figure walk out with a straight-jacket filled with holes. His hands covered in white bone and parts of his chest, neck and face revealing bone beneath.

"That's a nice look for you Mark. You should hold onto the jacket." Al said chuckling.

Mark sighed and pushed back his hair as his skin repaired and the bones sticking from his body retracted, "The punk shot me, a lot! The least I can do is keep the jacket." he smiled wryly.

The sound of a small explosion followed by a trail of ice jaggedly breaking out of the doorframe and glass pane made the both of them look to see their third comrade.

"Dammit, I'm tired of being called nigga! First by you guys, then school, and now that stupid guard! Its annoying as hell!" D ranted as he stepped out of the door way.

"We know D, its because your black." remarked Mark laughing.

D flipped him off and stood next to the both of them.

"What about me? No one bothered to ask me how the guards bothered me." said Ed walking out of his door calmly.

They looked at him puzzled, "What did you do then, Ed?" asked Al.

He shrugged, "I just made him think that the room was melting and that the chair was the only thing that could save him." he laughed.

"Genjutsu? Odd, I forgot that he could do that." said Al.

"Us too." said Mark and D simultaneously.

The four of them made their way out quickly without drawing more attention and escaped into the woods nearby. They continued running for a good hour before stopping and resting. They crouched beneath a large rock formation and decided to wait until the late afternoon before discussing anything. When the sun finally set in the distance and the sky became a deep orange hue, the four of them came together to discuss their ordeal.

"Okay, so what happened to you Al? You up and disappeared from school." Mark asked.

"Well, I met with the man again, he calls himself Kira." Al said.

"What? What happened?"

"I told our answer, and if he wanted a war, he got one." Al grinned.

"You fought him?! That was reckless! He could've killed you bro!" Mark yelled.

"Its okay, I got a surprise on him. He didn't think I would use anything with people around. I showed him. Sent him into the bike rack from the E-Wing." he chuckled.

Mark sighed, "Stop acting so recklessly. What would've happened if we were to lose you?"

"I know, but I had to see just what we were up against. And from the looks of it, we are in for quite a fun trip."

Ed looked at Al, "But wait, what was Kira's ability?"

Al chuckled, "Its obvious isn't it? He called himself Kira for a reason. In _Death Note_, Kira was characterized by what?"

Mark snapped his fingers, "Red eyes! Wait, he had Sharingan?! You went against a seasoned user of Sharingan and survived?"

"It was luck I assure you, I won't be able to do it twice."

"Did he tell you anything useful?"

"Nothing, just that we were going to pay for ruining their surprise party."

"Please, who do they think they are? They ain't no Akatsuki." D grumbled.

"Who knows, Kira was able to use genjutsu on me without me seeing it coming. Maybe he could even have the Mangekyou. As for his associates, they may posses the sam abilities as the Akatsuki or worse. We have no idea." Al said.

"All we can do is go around and search for answers then." Mark replied.

"Yep, are we all in agreement then?" Al asked.

They all nodded.

"Alright, what we need to do is get some new clothes, we look pretty suspicious in tattered straight-jackets."

"Aww, but I want to keep mine!" protested Mark.

"Okay, okay. You can keep yours for fashion, but as for the rest of us, we need new threads."

Ed and D looked to each other and saw how tattered they were.

Al sighed and pointed down over a cliff side, "We'll head down there to find some clothes, okay? They should have something fashionable for us to wear."

They all stood up and made their ways slowly down to the small town. They crept slowly along the walls of buildings to avoid being see but it did little good because the town was deserted. They gave up being sneaky and just decided to walk out in the open. No sign of life could be seen, not even birds or insects. Despite their current situation, they walked calmly to the nearest retail store. It was locked, but Mark's _skeleton_ key was all they needed. Once inside, Al and Mark went for the supplies that they could find while Ed and D went for clothes. When they met up again, Al and Mark were carrying large backpacks bursting with supplies. Ed and D stepped out wearing their new attire, the tags still attached.

Ed wore a dark blue long-sleeve, slightly trimmed, with black leather gloves, and black khaki shorts that could've been trimmed pants. D wore a large white and black coat, his upper half wrapped in gauze, and big black pants with white splatters over it. He also had black leather gloves and his hair was tied back.

"Whoa, you guys clean up good." Al remarked.

"Its easy when you don't have to pay for shit." D said.

"Yerp." quipped Ed.

Mark sighed, "You guys. Oh well, we are the only ones here so why not?" Mark made his way to the clothing as well.

Al put down the supplies and followed his brother. When the two of them emerged, Al was wearing an open, athletic-fit, leather jacket with a cross on the lapel and a white-line pattern along the arms, a pair of gloves made from gauze, a mesh shirt underneath the coat, and a form-fitting black hakama. Mark came out wearing his straight-jacket, buckles released, a black, athletic-fit long-sleeve beneath that, a form-fitting white hakama, and a choker with a cross. Both had their hair down and messy. They looked like opposites but their contrast was little.

"Wow, and I thought Mark looked Emo before" said D.

"Shut up! I like the messy look." said Mark.

"Yeah, Al is the one who looks pretty Emo." interjected Ed.

"Yeah, but not so Emo and more cool." D retorted.

"But hey! Where did you guys get the samurai pants?" Ed asked.

Mark and Al chuckled as Mark answered, "We made them. Cutting the seam and adding more material."

"That's gay! I want a pair." D said.

Al smiled, "Alright, alright. That's enough fashion time. Lets get out of here so that we can find out how to get back home."

As they exited, the sound of the wind had ceased and the atmosphere had grown thick. Their eyes darted around quickly as their bodies tightened. They finally locked into the source and looked up to see a figure on the roof of the building across from them. The figure jumped from the 30-story building and disappeared. It reappeared on the ground in front of them with a grin. It was a girl, no older than they were. She had long blonde hair and a supple figure, something that would easily distract them if they weren't in danger. She spoke to them with a calm tone.

"So this is where you guys ran off to. Not too smart to go straight to the town beneath the facility, eh?"

Mark interrupted her, "Be quiet! Who are you and what do you want?"

She giggled, "Oh, your pretty forceful, I like that. You can call me Yoshira or Yoshi for short." she giggled again.

"That's one thing, now answer the rest of it!" Mark barked.

Yoshi looked at him wickedly, "Well, I was sent by the Organization to apprehend you, your brother, and your friends." her eyes narrowed, "dead or alive..."


End file.
